Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates generally to material transfer devices. The material transferred might include, but not be limited to, semiconductor wafers of any shape, such as silicon and gallium arsenide, semiconductor packaging substrates, such as high density interconnects, semiconductor manufacturing process imaging plates, such as masks or reticles, and large display panels, such as, active matrix LCD substrates.
The present invention relates generally to material transfer devices, and in particular, to load locks for introducing a substrate between an atmosphere environment and a vacuum environment, and relates more particularly to an improvement in such load locks whereby costs in labor and parts are saved substantially through such improvements.
The need for high throughput transport devices which can move a substrate or work piece between remote locations within highly confined areas as defined by a limited footprint, such as found in the manufacturing of wafers or panels used in the semiconductor industry are in high demand. This is because in the process of manufacturing, not just in the semiconductor industry, the need to move a workpiece from one position to the next not only requires a high throughput rate, but also accurate repeatability of placement of workpieces in registration at predetermined orientations on the support surface. Still a further constraint is to fabricate a positioning machine which is capable of working in a cleanroom environment where the existence of particulates is minimized if not made non-existent.
The use of load locks and the means for moving media between atmosphere and the internal vacuum environment is well known in the art. These load locks must include a first gate valve for communicating the internal chamber of a load lock with an outside atmosphere and a second gate valve communicating the interior confines of the load lock with the internal confines of the main transport chamber which is in communication with the load lock chamber when the gate valve is open. The requirement for two such gate valves in each load lock causes an increased expenditure of manufacturing costs to the unit as well as duplicating similar if not identical systems with respect to each of the gate valves in the involved load lock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a load lock which is capable of opening to both an atmosphere environment and a material processing vacuum environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a load lock of the aforementioned type that includes an articulated seal which seals the load lock from either atmosphere or vacuum depending on the mode of use of the load lock.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a load lock of the aforementioned type usable in a system whereby substrates are processed in a continuous and uninterrupted manner.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a load lock gate valve which is capable of being manufactured with relatively low manufacturing costs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be described in the following specification and the appended claims.